Violin
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: Et si une mélodie, vous surprenant au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, pouvait changer le sens de votre vie? Provoquant en vous une multitude de questions. Vous envoûtant, sans vous laissez de chance de vous en tirer. Chercheriez-vous encore à comprendre, ou vous laisseriez-vous porter? [ SHINee, univers alternatif, yaoï ]


Un one-shot, tout simple, sur une relation que vous pourrez imaginer.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

n

_Et si une mélodie, vous surprenant au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, pouvait changer le sens de votre vie?  
Provoquant en vous une multitude de questions.  
Vous envoûtant, sans vous laissez de chance de vous en tirer.  
Chercheriez-vous encore à comprendre, ou vous laisseriez-vous porter?_

**Chapitre unique**

_Suite à un incident sur la voie, le train TER numéro huit cent quarante et un mille huit cent neuf, à destination de Paris Nord, aura un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Nous vous prions de nous excuser ce problème technique.

Perdu dans la foule qui patientait près du quai où devait normalement arriver le train, un jeune coréen traînait sa valise d'un air songeur.

_Mesdames, Messieurs, nous vous prions de ne pas laisser vos bagages sans surveillance et de faire attention aux pickpockets. Veuillez nous signaler tout bagage ou colis abandonné qui vous paraitrait suspect.

À chaque nouvelle intervention, la masse compacte près du quai six espérait que ce soit pour donner plus d'informations sur le retard du train de quatorze heures vingt. Mais les détails sont superflus à la SNCF.

_Le train TER numéro huit cent quarante et un mille huit cent neuf, en provenance de Lille Flandres et à destination de Paris Nord, est annoncé voie six. Eloignez-vous de la bordure du quai.

Il fallut encore attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes mais le train si désiré arriva finalement, avec tout de même un peu plus d'une heure de retard sur l'horaire initial. La foule s'engouffra rapidement dans les wagons, de peur de ne pas avoir de place après avoir tant patienté. Le coréen trouva un siège libre près d'une fenêtre et s'y installa.

Le voyage sembla plutôt rapide; évidemment par rapport au trajet en avion, ce n'était rien.

La gare de Paris Nord, encombrée, bruyante, changeante. Il ne s'y attarda pas et sortit enfin à l'air libre. Le ciel était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas. Il ne savait pas trop par où aller et chercha dans ses poches à la recherche d'un plan de la capitale.

Ayant plus ou moins décidé son itinéraire, il se dirigea vers une station de métro toute proche. Il monta dans la première rame et patienta quelques stations. En revenant à la surface, il sentit des gouttes s'écraser sur ses bras nus. _Sourire._

Il déambula dans les rues avant d'arriver à un hôtel. Il avait peur que son origine soit un problème mais heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas.

Paris sous la pluie, ça sonnait bien. Lui-même se sentait détendu, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Au troisième étage de l'hôtel, il avait une vue directe sur un jardin public, ça lui convenait.

Il observa un moment le contenu de sa valise, ne se résolvant pas à la vider. Il dut quand même le faire partiellement pour récupérer les différents livres qui se trouvaient au fond. Archéologie musicale, L'ethnomusicologie à travers les siècles, Encyclopédie des grands musicologues, L'acoustique musicale : fondement de la création…

Il les posa avec soin sur le bureau, laissant le reste de la valise tel quel. Certains étaient remplis de notes diverses, écrites de sa main.

Il faisait des études de musicologie à Séoul, et il avait décidé de venir passer quelques semaines dans la capitale française pour compléter son savoir. De son point de vue, il était encore loin de pouvoir enseigner, mais il était confiant. Ce sujet obscur pour le commun des mortels le passionnait.

Il se replongea d'ailleurs dans L'acoustique musicale : fondement de la création. Il passa la nuit à griffonner dans l'ouvrage, relisant inlassablement certains passages. Ce n'est que quand le jour se leva qu'il ressentit la fatigue. Il s'étira en baillant et reposa livre et crayon sur la moquette avant de s'étendre un peu plus confortablement sur le lit.

En tant qu'étudiant étranger, il avait obtenu la permission d'aller assister à des conférences dispensées aux étudiants français en musicologie à la Sorbonne. C'était un privilège et il comptait bien en profiter… Une fois qu'il se serait remis du décalage horaire !

Quelques jours plus tard, il sortit un peu perplexe de sa première conférence. Elle portait sur la musicothérapie et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait que très peu de choses sur ce sujet alors que c'était un des points clés selon le chargé de cours.

Il se résolut donc à aller acheter un livre sur le sujet dès qu'il pourrait. Encore fallait-il trouver une librairie spécialisée…

A sa grande surprise, il tomba par hasard sur ce qu'il voulait, dans une librairie obscure, par une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. L'endroit avait l'air peu fréquenté mais ça lui importait peu, tant qu'il pouvait obtenir les livres recherchés. Il eut quand même du mal à se décider, avant de finir par prendre un ouvrage intitulé La Voix qui guérit**1**.

Il partageait son temps entre les cours à l'université et l'étude de ses livres techniques. Il profitait de ne pas avoir d'horaires fixes, de devoirs à rendre... Tout ce qui faisait le côté négatif de ses études à Séoul.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après son arrivée à Paris qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à ses amis et à sa famille depuis qu'il avait quitté la Corée du Sud. Il se rendit donc dans un cyber-café pour se connecter à sa boîte-mail.

**De :**

**À :** leejinki

**Objet :** Voyage

« Salut Jinki ! Tu es bien arrivé ? (Parce que ce n'est pas qu'on s'inquiète mais… Un peu quand même. Surtout ta mère en fait.) Il faudrait que tu envoies un mail à Mr. Kang aussi, il aimerait bien savoir si tu as pu assister aux conférences comme prévu. Ah, et Mlle Kim était énervée contre toi l'autre jour, à propos d'un bouquin sur l'acoustique musicale. Enfin tu dois savoir de quoi elle parle. Bref, pense à donner de tes nouvelles de temps à autre. Et fais attention à toi. »

La lecture du mail de son ami lui arracha un sourire ténu. Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts avant de commencer à taper une réponse.

**De :** leejinki

**À :**

**Objet :** RE : Voyage

« Hey Minho ! Oui, je suis bien arrivé, désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant. Je suis comme déconnecté du monde ici. Ma mère s'inquiète tout le temps, quoi que je fasse. Et Mlle Kim m'en veut encore à cause du jour où j'ai malencontreusement mélangé les bouquins qu'elle venait de trier. C'est le mien de livre, pas celui de la BU2. Sinon je m'adapte plutôt bien à la vie ici, c'est tellement plus reposant et en même temps j'ai plus de temps pour vraiment bosser les sujets que je veux. Je suis allé à la conférence d'un organologue hier, il a parlé des violons. Franchement ça vaut largement les cours de Mr. Han. Rassure tout le monde sur mon sort, je ne suis pas encore mort. »

Il répondit plus distraitement aux autres messages qui envahissaient sa boîte de réception tout en buvant le chocolat viennois qu'il avait commandé. Dingue quand même la quantité de mail qui pouvait s'accumuler en si peu de temps.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, il songea qu'il aimerait bien aller voir la Tour Eiffel au moins une fois comme tout bon touriste étranger. Grise, elle était sûrement plus triste que sa réplique Tokyoïte, mais c'était tout un symbole.

Il décida d'y aller le lendemain, n'ayant pas de cours prévu. Le temps était mitigé, comme un jour d'avril se doit de l'être. Il traversa Paris sous terre, son hôtel étant relativement éloigné du Champ de Mars.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui attendait pour monter au premier étage de la grande dame de fer. Il avait bien choisit son jour, – un jeudi, et la météo lui était bénéfique. De ce fait, il ne patienta que très peu pour accéder aux escaliers.

Il prit son temps pour monter, n'ayant pas un quelconque horaire à respecter. En arrivant au premier palier, il crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, car il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un jouer du violon. Et pas n'importe quel morceau. Non. Les 24 caprices de Paganini. Il fallait parfaitement maitriser son instrument pour l'interpréter correctement. Du moins, d'après ce que Jinki en avait entendu parler. Il était réputé pour sa difficulté. Pas le genre de morceaux qu'on entendait hors d'une salle de concert donc.

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, ne remarquant rien de spécial. Juste quelques personnes admirant la vue ou prenant des photos, accoudées aux balustrades. Il entendait toujours la mélodie, et essayant de suive sa piste. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête. La surprise manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Tranquillement installé sur une poutrelle de métal à trois mètres du sol, un jeune homme jouait du violon. Jinki n'avait pas rêvé. Il détailla la mince silhouette. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient jalousement ses yeux. Il jouait avec ferveur, un morceau que le coréen ne connaissait pas, mais qui était empreint d'une certaine mélancolie. On aurait dit une apparition, un ange déchu, contraint de rester sur Terre.

_Eh toi !

Jinki sursauta, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé en écoutant le violoniste. Un homme en uniforme s'approchait à grands pas, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il se posta sous la poutrelle et s'adressa au jeune homme.

_C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, je vais vraiment finir par appeler les gendarmes si tu n'arrêtes pas ton manège ! C'est interdit de monter là-haut !

Le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de jouer. L'homme lui cria encore quelques menaces et repartit comme il était venu, marmonnant des propos inintelligibles.

Jinki l'écouta jouer de nombreuses heures, ignorant son corps qui se rappelait à lui de plus en plus fréquemment. Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Le coréen releva la tête et vit le jeune homme ranger son violon dans son étui et descendre lentement de son perchoir.

Il y retourna le lendemain. Il n'y pouvait rien il avait été envouté. Il le retrouva à la même place que la veille, comme s'il n'en était jamais parti. Son répertoire était le même, mais Jinki ne s'en lassait pas. Cependant, cette fois encore, il ne put lui parler.

Simple mortel et apparition divine.

Les semaines passèrent, Jinki partageant son temps entre les cours, la lecture et la Tour Eiffel. Rien ne changeait. Le violoniste venait aléatoirement selon les jours. Son comportement intriguait vraiment Jinki. Il aurait voulu savoir qui il était. Il perdait la faculté de parole quand il se retrouvait à côté de lui, quelques brèves secondes.

Jusqu'au jour où il cessa de venir. Jinki ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais de toute façon il ne savait rien de lui.

Puis son séjour toucha à sa fin et il dut se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, avec ses questions. Dans l'avion, un sentiment désagréable l'assaillit. La Corée du Sud lui manquait, certes. Pourtant, en cinq semaines, il s'était vraiment bien adapté à Paris. A tel point que ça lui faisait mal de la quitter.

Deux années s'écoulèrent, à leur rythme avec leur lot de surprises, émotions, nouveautés, habitudes…

Jinki avait obtenu son doctorat de musicologie, spécialisé en organologie. Il avait enseigné pendant un an dans une grande école de Séoul, tout en collaborant à l'écriture d'un ouvrage spécialisé sur les violons. L'envie de retourner à Paris l'avait tenaillé pendant tout ce temps, même s'il était heureux de sa situation.

L'occasion se présenta quand il reçut une invitation à un congrès, qui comme par hasard se trouvait à Paris. Il demanda alors à Minho si ça l'intéressait d'y aller avec lui. Ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble et étaient restés proches. Ils embarquèrent donc pour Paris, par une douce matinée de juin.

La capitale avait peu changé en deux ans, et Jinki ressentit une bouffée de bien-être. Le congrès à proprement parler commençait le lendemain, par une conférence sur la psychologie de la musique. Mais le soir même, un gala était prévu dans un grand hôtel, avec tous les invités.

Le hall de l'hôtel était tout illuminé par des lustres à pampilles accrochés au plafond. Les deux coréens se sentirent un peu intimidés par l'ambiance qui régnait à leur arrivée mais ils furent rapidement abordés par des invités curieux. Ils se détendirent et profitèrent de pouvoir parler de leur passion avec d'autres personnes que celles qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement.

Au centre du hall, un grand escalier de marbre conduisait vers les étages. Tous les regards s'y tournèrent quand un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'un smoking noir, commença à descendre posément les marches. L'orchestre installé sur une estrade entama un morceau assez vif.

L'homme arriva au pied de l'escalier. Même s'il ne 'était pas présenté, la plupart des invités l'avaient reconnu : Karl Heinrich, compositeur de talent, docteur en musicologie, pianiste hors pair, et organisateur du congrès. Il salua les convives puis les musiciens, qui avaient terminé leur morceau.

C'est alors que Jinki tourna la tête vers eux, s'étant jusqu'à lors contenté d'écouté. L'un des violonistes s'était levé et se tenait de dos. Mais il lui sembla étrangement familier. Il continua de le fixer, attendant qu'il se retourne.

Curieusement, son visage ne lui évoqua rien. Pourtant, de par son attitude, ses mouvements, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Bizarre. Il haussa les épaules et détourna son regard du jeune blond, se reconcentrant sur la conversation que Minho tenait avec une femme brune.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, l'organisateur tapa sur son verre avec une cuillère, provoquant un doux tintement, réclamant l'attention générale. La plupart des convives se tournèrent vers lui et virent le violoniste blond de l'orchestre s'approcher de lui. Fait curieux, Karl lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, provoquant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Les deux se redressèrent et le plus âgé prit la parole.

_Mes très chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce soir Lee Taemin, jeune prodige du violon, amené à de grandes choses et à un avenir brillant.

Le jeune en question rougit légèrement sous l'éloge que lui fit le musicologue, devant toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient désormais avec respect. Il s'inclina un peu maladroitement et remercia, tentant de minimiser ce qui avait été dit de lui.

_Monsieur Lee, pouvez-vous nous jouer quelque chose ? Demanda une jeune femme, visiblement déjà séduite

Quelqu'un d'autre appuya la demande, et Taemin, hésitant, finit par se diriger vers l'estrade, récupérer son instrument. Il revint se poster devant les convives, accordant presque tendrement son violon, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des pierres.

La mélodie commença, lente, et parfaitement maîtrisée. Taemin était concentré, dans son monde, où seul existait son instrument, et ses doigts sur l'archet. Jinki n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le morceau interprété. Mais le lien finit par se faire.

Les 24 caprices de Paganini, joué avec toute la virtuosité dont était capable le violoniste de la Tour Eiffel.

Jinki l'avait finalement reconnu. Son visage ne lui disait rien, et pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Dans son souvenir, Taemin avait les yeux cachés par ses cheveux lorsqu'il jouait. Cependant, il ne parvenait à comprendre une chose. S'il était aussi doué que le prétendait Monsieur Heinrich, qu'avait-il fait, toutes ces journées à la grande dame de fer, à rejouer inlassablement les même morceaux ?

Il se demanda s'il aurait le courage de l'aborder avant la fin de la soirée. C'était sûrement sa dernière opportunité. Si Minho avait été au courant, il aurait tout fait pour qu'il aille lui parler. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne sache rien alors… Autant deux ans plus tôt, il s'était sentit apte à aller lui parler, autant maintenant, c'était comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Comme si le talent de Taemin l'avait envoûté, aussi. Il avait été charmé, comme le serait un serpent par le son d'une flûte indienne.

Que devait-il faire ? Il se surprit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, face au dilemme qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se retourna et vit Minho discuter avec Taemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira discrètement. Il ne voulait pas s'incruster dans la conversation. Mais la solution tomba du ciel, comme on pourrait dire. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Minho se tourna vers Jinki et l'invita à les rejoindre.

_Oh, Jinki ! Viens voir un peu !

Respirant un coup, le coréen s'approcha de ses deux homologues.

_Taemin, comme je te l'ai dit, Jinki a eu son diplôme, spécialisé en organologie du violon. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à partager.

_Mais Min…

Le brun était déjà reparti, rapidement suivit par plusieurs créatures féminines.

Les deux violonistes se regardèrent, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. La conversation n'allait pas être facile. Jinki décida pourtant de se lancer le premier.

_Vous… Trouveriez ça bizarre si je disais vous avoir déjà vu quelque part ?

Taemin l'avait devancé.

_Je… Ça dépend de l'endroit. Lâcha Jinki, pour le moins surpris

_Malheureusement, je ne sais plus. Mais… Votre visage me dit vraiment quelque chose.

_Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez observé, vous sembliez si concentré…

L'insinuation sembla semer le doute dans l'esprit de Taemin qui plissa le front.

_Nous nous sommes donc déjà croisés.

Jinki hocha la tête, se doutant que le plus jeune aurait plus de mal que lui à le reconnaître. En même temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole avant aujourd'hui, Jinki s'étant borné à écouter Taemin jouer durant deux semaines. Celui-ci prit une mine concentrée et ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

_Venez.

_Eh ?

Taemin attrapa la main de Jinki, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Le blond emmena son collègue jusqu'au bout du hall de l'hôtel, et commença à gravir l'imposant escalier de marbre qui permettait de se rendre aux étages. Jinki se laissa traîner, se demandant bien où il comptait aller.

Taemin finit par lâcher Jinki, devant la porte d'une chambre. Il la déverrouilla et entra, invitant le plus âgé à faire de même. Une fois dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Jinki regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, d'une grande beauté.

Paris, illuminé dans sa splendeur, avec sa fière construction métallique en plan focal.

Taemin se tourna vers Jinki qui ne parvenait à tourner son regard de ce spectacle aussi beau qu'inattendu.

_Tu m'as intrigué tu sais. Et si j'avais eu plus de courage je serais venu te demander pourquoi tu venais m'écouter tous les jours.

La distance respectueuse était partie en fumée, mais le plus âgé ne s'en formalisa pas, n'y prêtant guère attention.

_Toi aussi, tu m'intriguais. Et je ne saurais te dire ce qui m'a poussé à revenir chaque jour. Je le faisais sans me poser de question, c'était presque normal.

La réponse parut satisfaire le plus jeune qui sourit légèrement.

Sortant un peu de leur bulle, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient partis ensemble, en direction des chambres, devant les regards de probablement tous les invités, sans même donner un justificatif. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rougir légèrement, la situation devenant tout à coup gênante. Ils redescendirent dans le hall après avoir ri de leur bêtise.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, au cours de laquelle les deux coréens s'étaient lancés nombres de regards tantôt gênés tantôt rieurs, sous les yeux de personnes plutôt observatrices, telles que Minho. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans le hall.

Dans le taxi qui les ramenaient à leur hôtel, Minho somnolait, et Jinki regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, un peu dans les vapes lui aussi grisé par cette soirée. Elle avait pris une tournure inattendue. Son portable vibrant dans sa poche lui sembla venir d'un autre monde. Mais quelque chose le poussa à sortir de sa torpeur pour consulter l'écran.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer… Hm… J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment fait ça dans la norme mais… Euh… J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit, pour… Apprendre à se connaître… Enfin… Passe une bonne fin de soirée. Taemin. »

Comment avait-il eu son numéro, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais après tout, le mystère n'était-il pas ce qui avait fondé les bases de leur relation ?

Fin

**Notes:**

La Voix qui guérit, Philippe Barraqué (ethnomusicologue et musicothérapeute)

BU : Bibliothèque Universitaire

Mis à part l'ouvrage mentionné ci-dessus, les autres ne sont qu'inventions de ma part, tout comme le nom Karl Heinrich (en tant que musicologue). Le morceau Les 24 caprices de Paganini, lui, est bien réel.

Quelques précisions sur les termes évoqués : la _musicologie_ est une discipline scientifique étudiant les phénomènes en rapport avec la musique. Elle se divise en plusieurs branches comme l'organologie, la psychologie de la musique, l'archéologie musicale etc. _L'organologie_ est l'étude des instruments et de leur histoire, leur évolution à travers les siècles etc.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine!


End file.
